A conventional general connector is provided with a contact, a housing holding the contact, and a metal shell which accommodates the contact and housing. The housing of the conventional connector can be, for example, made of resin. In the conventional connector, it is common that a claw is provided on the housing side, and, on the metal shell side, a hole (groove) is provided on the internal wall of the metal shell so as to be engaged with the claw. When the housing is inserted into the metal shell, positioning is performed by the claw being engaged with the hole (groove) of the metal shell, and the housing and the contact are fixed in the metal shell (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-19075)).
If the housing and the claw formed thereon are made of resin in the conventional connector, the strength of the claw is insufficient, and there may be a case where, at the time of being engaged with the metal shell, the claw is damaged by a stress applied to the claw or other external stresses.